Days Gakuen Hetalia
by Mr.Phantomhive
Summary: Ser adolescente no siempre era una cosa sencilla, la vida podía estar llena de momentos dramáticos de los que solo salias gracias a seres igual de idiotas que tu, bueno no tanto. Historias cortas, mix de parejas. Momentos raros y random (UsuK. Gerita, Spamano, DenNor etc )
1. I-Deja vú-ScotEng

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes de **_Hetalia_** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Hidekas Himaruya.** Yo solo utilizo a los personajes para crear estas historias sin intenciones de lucro. La música utilizada en este fic pertenece a sus respectivos compositores.

 **Notas:** ¡Feliz año nuevo! Espero que este año esté lleno de cosas buenas para todos ustedes *guiño* Yo inicio mi año con nuevos proyectos en mente, uno de ellos es este, hace tiempo intente hacerlo pero por diferentes circunstancian me vi obligada a desistir. Ahora que inicio otro año mande todo al carajo y dije "Just do it" y así salió esto que espero les guste. Intente hacerlos lo más cortos posibles. Son historias Random  
Dejo la verborrea y cositas del fic para el final.

 **Aclaraciones:** La mayoría de los personajes son adolescentes con excepción de algunos que con el tiempo verán. Disculpas si tengo faltas de ortografía (yo sé que las tengo) No tengo beta y pues siempre se me van detalles

Buena lectura~

* * *

 **Days Gakuen Hetalia**

 _Deja vú-_ **Post Malone**

* * *

 _[Oh, estás actuando como una temerario_  
 _Te dije que necesito aflección_  
 _Así que déjame apuntarte en la dirección correcta_  
 _Es tan importante que recibas el mensaje_  
 _Sí, debo decir_  
 _Debo decirte algo a ti...]_

Cuando Arthur invitaba a sus amigos a su casa pasaba una de dos cosas. La primera era que si tenían suerte nadie llegaba hasta eso de las doce de la noche y podían disfrutar de toda la tarde jugando cartas o algún otro juego a lo que los hermanos de Arthur llamaban "juego de mariquitas" o alguno de los hermanos de Arthur llegaban temprano y todo se iba al diablo porque no podían jugar con la tranquilidad que querían por los comentarios de mal gusto de los gemelos acerca de sus pasatiempos o bien a Scott le importaba un bledo lo que estuvieran haciendo y ponía música lo más alto posible en su habitación y hacia que las ventanas retumbaran, o se sentaba en la sala y prendía la tele poniendo algún canal de lo más aburrido diciendo que no quería que hablaran porque lo molestaban.  
Ese día todo apuntaba a que tenían toda la tarde para ellos solos y sus pasatiempos.

—Y entonces según escuche — Dijo Vlad quitando una de las piezas de jenga con sumo cuidado y colocándola en la parte de en medio de la cima — Aquella chica llamada Natasha fue manoseada en la biblioteca, y cuando el susodicho le metió el segundo dedo gimió tan fuerte que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta. Los dos fueron descubiertos y los suspendieron, según varios rumores dicen que el tipo la estaba obligando.

—Dios, habiendo tantos lugares para hacer eso los idiotas ¿prefirieron una biblioteca? — Lukas puso cara de asco mientras observaba la jugada de Arthur quien estaba completamente concentrado en su jugada.

—No lo entiendes mi amigo— Le dijo Vlad con superioridad—Muchas veces hay personas calientes que quieres hacerlo en lugares arriesgados. Dicen que se aumenta la tensión y las sensaciones del momento

—Que estupidez. —Lukas dio un sorbo a su coca-cola

—No lo entenderías, de verdad es algo maravilloso

—Y por tu comentario— Arthur saco la pieza al fin y la puso en su lugar— ¿Debemos suponer que ya lo hiciste?

—Un baño— Vlad los miro con cara de orgullo— Fue en la fiesta de la media hermana de Dimitri

La cosa se había dado sin querer, su media hermana cumplía diez años y estaban en un jardín rentado faltaba poco para partir el pastel y Vlad molestaba a Dimitri por debajo de la mesa dándole pequeños pellizcos desde la rodilla hasta que llego a su entrepierna. Sabía lo que hacía "Basta Vladimir" Le dijo Dimitri varias veces pero él sabía que si no le estuviera gustando se abría parado de inmediato del lugar pero se quedó ahí haciéndose el duro y vaya que termino duro.  
Al final tuvo que ponerse un globo ahí abajo y salió corriendo al baño, Vlad lo siguió y se escabullo al retrete con él. Lo hicieron rápido mientras ambos cubrían la boca del contrario para hacer el menor ruido posible. Vlad al llegar a casa se tuvo que limpiar todo el confeti que tenía en el trasero y adentro de la ropa interior. Ya había subido algunos niveles en su relación con eso.  
Dimiti fingió estar enojado con el pero era débil ante sus hormonas.

—Eres un asco… ¿De todos los lados de verdad en una fiesta de niños? — Arthur no se lo creía  
—Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente — Vlad rio con encanto— Bueno ya sabemos que Lukas no ha hecho nada

—Y nunca no lo hare— Secundo el Noruego  
No escupas al cielo porque te cae en la cara

— ¿Y tu Arthur?

— ¿Yo que?

—Dime amigo, ¿has tenido algún encuentro de bajos principios y moral con alguien en algún lugar público?

—No —Dio un sorbo a su monster — A diferencia de ti ¡YO! Si tengo decencia  
Mentía y mentía de forma grabe

—El día en que les llegue alguien que los haga volverse idiotas, me voy a burlar muy fuerte de ustedes —Dio un manotazo a la torre haciendo que cayera en un ruido sordo a la mesa, arruinando la jugada de Lukas  
—Me aburrí de este juego — Vlad de movía adelante ya tras con la silla

— ¿Porque siempre que te aburres de algo lo mandas al diablo sin preguntar? — Lukas parecía ofendido por su jugada

—En eso consiste la vida mis amigos. Divierte con algo no por mucho tiempo, lo mandas al diablo y luego encuentras algo nuevo

—Eres un asco— Arthur ponía las piezas en su caja con ayuda de Lukas

— ¿Oh si? ¿Fui yo quien dejo a un pobre francés infeliz plantado con un ramo de rosas en la plaza?

Arthur recordó el día y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda

—Él se hizo ilusiones solo, jamás le dije que iba a salir con él. Si lo hacía iba a caer en su estúpido juego

Francis tenía fama de mujeriego y si Arthur le daba lo que pedía iba a ser chisme de toda la escuela

—Además fue mi venganza, no sabes los problemas que tuve con el chupetón que me dejo con sus dedos

—El pobre idiota se quedó ahí parado por cuatro horas — Lukas desvió la mirada para no reírse— Eso es otro nivel de maldad

—Creo que esa es la razón por la cual nos llevamos también, Los tres somos bastantes hijosdeputa— Vlad saco la lengua e hizo cuernos con sus manos

Arthur y Lukas no dijeron nada porque sabían que era cierto

Después de la cena a base de pizza, refresco y una película de Tarantino Vlad y Lukas se fueron alrededor de las ocho de la noche, después de todo había escuela al día siguiente y tenían tarea que hacer. Al menos Lukas y Arthur porque Vlad siempre terminaba copiándola.

El reloj marco las nueve con treinta minutos. Arthur estaba en su habitación leyendo y escribiendo las cosas que le parecían más importantes del "padrino" sin ninguna clase de ruido.  
Su atención fue distraída con el sonido de las llaves entado en la cerradura de la puerta, al cerrarse su librero que estaba a reventar de libros y figuras vibro y supo quién había llegado. Fue a la cocina y lo encontró ahí, sacando cosas de las bolsas de plástico. Noto su presencia y alzo la mirada y ambos ojos verdes se encontraron de manera casi romántica.

—Traje la cena— Scott saco de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno— Traje tu sushi favorito

La verdad era que Arthur no tena apetito después de la grasienta pizza

—Pepino, surimi y queso crema— Scott se sentó en la silla

Bueno Arthur tenía un pequeño hueco por ahí guardado en su estomago

Arthur lo siguió y comenzó a sacar los paquetes. Había algo fascinante en mirar fijamente a Scott. Su piel canela quedaba a la perfección con las pocas pecas que se le podían ver en la nariz. Su barbilla carecía de cualquier bello, cuando se rasuraba lo hacía de manera perfecta y su piel quedaba suave. Scott se arremango las mangas y los tatuajes de sus brazos salieron al aire.  
Si… sin duda había era algo encantador de ver. Como un rayo imágenes atacaron la mente de Arthur imágenes que se había dispuesto a olvidar porque era lo mejor para su vida pero no pudo.

Aquella tarde todo había pasado con rápido que no pudo procesarlo de manera correcta y seguía sin creerlo. Esa canción era del diablo no quería escucharla más y rezumbaba como abeja enojada en su cabeza. Maldita Ley de Murphy*

 _Tell me is that deja vu?_ _  
_ _Cause you want me and I want you_ _  
_ _Tell me is that deja vu?_ _  
_ _Cause baby it ain't nothing new, no_ _  
_ _Tell me is that deja vu?_ _  
_ _Cause you want me and I want you_

— ¿No vas a comer?— Scott lo saco de sus pensamientos

—Eh? Ah… si — Arthur se preguntó por cuanto tiempo estuvo viendo como idiota a su hermano.  
Comieron en silencio después de 30 minutos cada uno de dispuso a irse a su cueva (habitación)

—Mamá tuvo doble turno en la oficina, Bryan y Ryan dormirán en la facultad — Scott cerro su puerta dejando de tras un rastro de humo de cigarrillo

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Arthur ya se había ido al trabajo, eran días pesados en la oficina y la veía en contada veces ya que él se iba después de la escuela. Scott salió de su habitación con solo una bermuda cubriéndolo entro a asaltar la cocina, se preparó un emparedado y un te para Arthur y para él. El ojiverde lavaba algunos platos antes de irse a la escuela. Lavo su cara y guardo las cosas en su mochila. Antes de salir de su cuarto Scott lo detuvo en la puerta

—Has estado distraído desde ayer— Dijo mirándolo fijo— ¿Todo bien? — Puso uno de sus enormes manos en la cabeza del menor y la bajo hasta su oreja. Arthur se estremeció a su tacto— Sé que te he dejado solo bastante tiempo y lo siento, la universidad me roba el alma.

Arthur respiro profundo para conservar la calma y levanto los hombros

—No importa, sé que tienes cosas que hacer, no es tu culpa. No es que sea un niño y te necesite— Tomo la mano de su hermano y a aparto de su mejilla

La indiferencia duele

Scott lo tomo de mano y lo apretó contra la pared. Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la calidez de esas manos que destruían todo que tocaban lo mareo

—Y-ya me voy— Trato de alejarlo pero no podía con la fuerza del mayor

— ¿Cuándo será que me volverás a mirar como en aquel día?

* * *

 **Notas—** ¿Y que pasó aquel día? No les voy a decir porque me gusta su sufrimiento, mentira. Con el tiempo se van a enterar.  
Si se dan cuenta este se parece un poquito al fic que ya había escrito solo hay un pequeño cambio con Scott y su personalidad, prometo que será completamente diferente.

Ahora si con respecto a esto. Están van a ser historias cortas con cada una de las parejas que me gusten y se me ocurran, puede incluso que sean parejas raras para ustedes, todo depende de lo que se me ocurra. Intento no hacer los capítulos tan largos porque son relatos cortos, pero si me llego a pasar lo siento he deshonrado a mi vaca. Esto no tiene un género en concreto, puede llegar a ser algo romántico, algo gracioso o incluso algo cruel, quiero hacerlo lo más variado posible. La historia no es continua pero si tendrá ciertas relaciones en algunos capítulos. Aclaro que esto es de todas las parejas pero como sabrán (y si no pues ya se están enterando) amo al Magic trio (Inglaterra, Rumania y Noruega) y puede que estos tres estén siempre en los capítulos ya sea solo como cameos o como protagonistas porque YOLO.  
Ya tengo el capítulo siguiente completo pero ese lo subiré dentro de 3 o talvez 4 días para darle tiempo, tensión y así a todas ustedes porque **#soymala**  
¡Arriba el ScotEng!

 **Wait and Bleed ya se actualizo (ScotEng)**

Nos leemos~


	2. II-Make me like you- LiPol

**Notas—** ¡Buon Pomeriggio! Se que dije que iba a subir esto 4 días después del primero pero no pude abrir la compu en toda la semana. En fin

 **Aclaraciones—Feliks** (Polonia) **Toris** (Lituania)

 _Buena Lectura~_

* * *

 **Days Gakuen Hetalia**  
 _Make me like you_ — **Gwen Stefani**

* * *

 _[Esta bien antes de conocerte, estaba desecho pero bien_  
 _estaba perdido y con dudas, pero mi corazón aun me pertenencia._  
 _Era libre antes de que te conocí, estaba desecho pero libre_  
 _Estaba solo a la vista..._  
 _Pero ahora tu eres todo lo que veo...]_

Había un dicho que dice que siempre había un roto para un descosido y vaya que era verdad. Felik era considerado alguien bastante raro, era visto en la escuela como un idiota al que le gustaba transverstirse y hasta cierto punto ya era normal verlo de vez en cuando con falda y otras en pantalón. Era tímido pero si agarraba confianza su actitud cambiaba por completo al grado de volverse aniñado he insoportable, sin embargo se llevaba muy bien Feliciano.  
Se decía hasta en ocasiones que era un cobarde pero si llegaba a un punto sin retorno de enojo podían salir palabras sorprendente de su boca, como aquella vez en donde le dijo en pocas palabras a Natasha Braginski que solo era una sucia bruja calientahuevos que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que hacer miserables a idiotas ya lo suficiente miserables y que en parte lo hacía porque al tener como hermano a una bestia como Ivan le daba inmunidad a la muy perra.

Toris estaba enamorada de Natasha desde que la vio el primer día de clases. Era cierto que ella era hermosa, otra de las cosas de las cuales ella se aprovechaba. Toris hacia todo por ella, desde cubrirle sus continuas faltas a la escuela sacándole justificantes a Yao, hasta haciéndole las tareas y cargándole sus cosas. Era en verdad miserable ver a Toris tan idiota por alguien. El día que todo se fue al carajo fue cuando Toris intento besarla, Natasha grito como si alguien la quisiera violar, grito tan fuerte que se pudo oír de la biblioteca hasta el campo de americano donde estaba Ivan practicando.  
La gente corrió hasta donde estaban y Toris apenas pudo procesar lo que pasaba. Natasha había dicho que la estaba obligando a hacer cosas que no quería y era cierto que era una perra controladora porque alguien tan famélico como Toris jamás hubiera podido hacerle algo así, pero nadie le creyó.

Desde entonces se volvió objeto de bullyng por la mayor parte de la escuela. Fue suspendido por tres meses, y sus padres ni siquiera lo escucharon. La vida si era mierda.

Feliks se encontró a Toris de una manera poco normal.

Ese dia Toris salió de su tercera clase convencido de que tal vez ese día no iba a ser una porquería pero se encontró a Ivan por el pasillo y le hizo algo nuevo para su sorpresa. Después de embutirlo en el basurero de desperdicio de la cocina, romperle la camisa y escribirle "soy un sucio violado" en el pecho lo amarro y le puso una pelota en la boca. Puso pegamento industrial en todo su trasero y lo pego a un retrete. Ivan completo su obra de arte dejando un letrero de "No disponible" en el cubículo. Apago las luces y cerró la puerta.

—Bueno— Pensó —Pudo ser peor

Trataba de darse animos recordando el dia en que le rompieron toda la ropa y no podía salir de las regaderas del gimnasio. Arthur quien lo encontró lo ayudo prestándole un pantalón y una playera usada. Arthur sirvió de pañuelo porque Toris pudo decirle todo lo que había sucedió y gracias a eso Vlad con lo chismoso que era comenzó a repartir la historia y hubo algunos que le creían. Pero entre ellos no estaba Ivan.

Las luces del baño se encendieron y Toris entrecerró los ojos un poco por el golpe tan repentino, por un momento pensó que Ivan había regresado y en el momento que abrieron la puerta se encontró con un rubio (¿o rubia?) En frente de él. Lo había visto hace ya un tiempo, era ese chico raro que gozaba de vestirse de mujer, no recordaba su nombre.

El rubio dejo caer el pantalón que traía en el brazo y se miraron fijo por el minuto más largo de la historia. De pronto el chico que traía falda enfrente se soltó a reír de manera estridente. Se apretó el estómago y cayo de rodillas aun riéndose

— ¡Jesús!—Se reía— ¡Pero que vista tan miserable!— Volvió a reírse

La situación era extraña porque bueno, el al menos no traía falda.

Después de 10 minutos de risa continua el rubio se levantó, le quito la pelota de la boca y soltó sus manos

—Gracias— Dijo Toris algo apenado por como lo habían encontrado

— ¿Tu eres el que quiso violar a Natasha? — No, él no tenía delicadeza

— ¡NO! — Grito casi con lágrimas en los ojos — Yo no le hice nada, nunca pretendí lastimarla

—Ya lo sé, venga hombre fue solo una broma— Dijo en un tono divertido— Solo quería ver como reaccionabas

Ahora un chico raro en falda se estaba metiendo con él. El chiste se contaba solo

—No es divertido

— ¿Que es ese olor? — El rubio lo olio— ¿Eres tú? ¡Apestas!

Ahora resultaba bastante molesto

— ¡Vamos a que te duches, anda vamos! — El rubio dio brinquitos hacia la puerta empujándolo

El rubio raro lo acompaño hasta las duchas y le presto la ropa que se supone iba a ponerse. Para Toris era bastante rara la sensación de que lo vieran bañarse más si era alguien con falda pero no era momento para quejarse, aquel chico raro lo habia ayudado y era lo que contaba.  
Resulto que el rubio raro se llama Feliks y no solo era raro por cómo se vestía sino también por su personalidad, primero le pegunto si era el violador del que todos hablaban luego se volvió amigable y juguetón con él. Lo invito a comer y se fueron a casa juntos.

La gente comenzó a hablar de inmediato. Después de lo ocurrido Feliks se le pego como lapa, le gritaba por los pasillos, le demandaba comida y que lo ayudara con los deberes (que lo ayudara, mas no se los hiciera) Cuando el rumor llego a Ivan de que el que trato de violar a su hermana se la estaba pasando bien armo un escándalo en la cafetería cuando Toris y Feliks estudiaban para inglés. Fue cuando la paciencia de Feliks se fue al carajo y le grito a Natasha quien había llegado para empeorar las cosas que era una perra y que dejaran a Toris en paz.

La cosa termino en pelea de gatas osease en pelea de Natasha y Feliks. La escena resulto un tanto cómica, Feliks en efecto peleaba como mujer y Natasha le estaba ganando su sangre rusa le daba ventaja, ambos estaban en el piso jalándose el cabello con fuerza.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Mi cabello, idiota! — Feliks grito jalándole el moño de la cabeza arrancándole unos cuantos cabellos.

— ¡Quítame las manos de encima asqueroso marica!— Natasha comenzó a patearlo con los tacones de diez centímetros que siempre usaba.

Feliks se le subió encima a pesar del dolor de sus costillas la tomo de las manos y con toda la fuerza que pudo le dio una bofetada que la hizo voltear la cabeza. Toris quito a Feliks de encima de Natasha y esta como último acto por la pelea le escupió en el suéter rosa que llevaba, Feliks pataleaba y decía algo en polaco su lengua materna que de seguro eran maldiciones.

Natasha y Feliks fueron llevados a la dirección, Natasha fue suspendida y Feliks termino casi siendo expulsado porque a pesar de todo él era un hombre y había golpeado a una mujer. La unión hace la fuerza y gracias a Arthur, Vlad, Lukas y Feliciano junto con algunos que todavía creían en la inocencia de Toris convencieron al director que solo lo suspendieran junto las pruebas que todos desconocían. En la biblioteca había un cámara justo en donde la situación se dio y pudieron comprobar que en efecto Toris era inocente.

Ivan lo dejo en paz Natasha y Toris regresaron dos meses después y las cosas se calmaron después de mucho tiempo. Toris no sabía de qué forma agradecerle a Feliks y los demás lo que habían hecho por él, a los demás no les pareció importar que los compensara de algún modo. Solo Feliks abuso de su confianza y digamos que también le fue bien a él. Resultaba que hacerlo en el baño en el que se habían conocido era bastante excitante. Toris no se había dado cuenta de su obvia bisexualidad hasta que estuvo con Toris (que utilizo falda ese día y fue más fácil todo)

Tiempo después se les podía ver por los pasillos agarrados de la mano sin ninguna clase de preocupación, todo mundo sabía los que ellos tenían y parecía no importar.  
Nunca hubo disculpa por parte de Natasha ni de Ivan su orgullo era demasiado como para siquiera ofrecer una leve disculpa pero ya daba igual. Yao le había dado suficiente castigo con cuatro meses de abstinencia a Ivan. Natasha seguía buscando algún otro estúpido que controlar pero las cosas se le habían complicado, su Regina George había caído del reino.

—Quiero hacerlo en algún salón— Feliks veía a Toris con ojos de perrito con el mentón en las manos, mientras esperaba el bocado que Toris le iba a dar

—No digas tonterías—Le dio el bocado— Nos van ver, ningún salón está desocupado

—El de arte si— Dijo entre bocados— Ya lo hicimos en un baño qué más da si lo hacemos en un salón

—Me violaste

—oh claro, esos gemidos eran de alguien a quien yo estaba forzando

—Olvídalo

—Aguafiestas

De cierta manera Toris se sentía bastante cómodo con el rarito de Feliks Ukasevichi

* * *

 **Notas—** La verdad es que no he leído mucho de estos dos y se me hizo justo y necesario hacer algo de ellos, Polonia es un personaje bastante excéntrico si se le mira y tiene espíritu, ademas todo loco necesita a su esclavo(?) No creo volver a hacer un shoot de ellos si soy sincera porque ya plaste lo necesario de ellos pero aun no lo decido bien.  
Ya tengo el tópico de las siguientes dos historias, una pareja puede que les resulte algo extraña y eso esta bonito!  
La canción es bien fansy pero siento que queda con esta historia :D  
Nos leemos~


End file.
